This invention relates generally to devices for cleaning teeth and a process for making such cleaning devices. Particularly, this invention relates to a flexible polymeric dental cleaning strip usable by consumers to clean the interproximal areas between the teeth.
Various devices and techniques are used by individuals for teeth cleaning purposes. An individual typically uses a tooth brush with toothpaste which may contain abrasive materials, to clean the exterior surfaces of the teeth. For cleaning the interproximal or areas between the teeth, dental floss has usually been utilized. Dental floss which is marketed in many forms and configurations may comprise a string material such as cotton or other materials of a specified diameter or thickness. Dental floss is manipulated between the teeth to aid in cleaning and removing debris between the teeth and at the gum line. Dental floss, however, is typically too soft to effectively remove tartar, calcified plaque and other stain material from tooth surfaces. Dentists and dental hygienists are consulted to remove the latter using various scaling tools and other methods. The consumer, therefore, is limited to the tools, i.e., tooth brushes and floss, and techniques available in the marketplace for cleaning teeth.
The dental strips of the present invention are designed for consumer use and have ridged apertures and edges which permit the strips to be used between the teeth and against the gum line. The dental strips permit the consumer to clean teeth beyond presently known devices. The flexible apertured strips overcome the limitations of prior art teeth cleaning devices.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a flexible polymeric cleaning strip, i.e., constructed of a nylon material or the like, having a plurality of apertures with raised peripheries preferably disposed on both opposing strip surfaces. The cleaning strip may be inserted between the teeth and used in a manner similar to dental floss. The dental cleaning strip of the invention may be provided in a variety of configurations, each being constructed and arranged to provide the consumer with an easy and effective means to clean and care for teeth. The dental cleaning strips may also be provided with coatings and agents which may be released for transfer during teeth cleaning procedures.